Super Smash crossover
by Shadowbolt192
Summary: When alot worlds get together, They will have to work together. Will they get along well. Will they be able to beat the place? This is based on a youtube series I seen. This will be rated from T to M because of certain characters like Travis Touchdown from No More heroes.


Don't even ask how any character got to a place. It based on a Gmod series by SuperSmashBrosGmod. He gets all the credit for making the series. This isn't much of a mlp or sonic story. I just had to pick a random series, since this has alot series.

* * *

It was a odd day in Ponyville. "Where the hay is every pony," Twilight leaving the library and walking about town, to find anypony. "None of my friends or Spike isn't around. Did they run?" She wondered, looking inside Sugarcube corner.

"Nothing here. I wonder where the hay is everypony," Her going back outside. "The whole place is empty," she thought, as she flew to Rainbow Dash's place, and knocked on the door and no answer. "Where is everypony?" She still wondered confused, as a metal robot version of "Silver the hedgehog" held her with his psychic powers, and threw her to the ground, away from Rainbow Dash's house.

"What the hay was that?" She got up with a broken wing, and the robot walking to her using his psychic powers again, and threw her at Sugarcube corner. "This thing is trying to kill," she slowly got up from the pain with both wings broken. "Time to fight back," she said, getting her magic ready to fight the robot.

As she held the robot and damaged him with spells, but quickly recovered the damage. "What?!" She was scared as the robot held her again, and threw her out the window badly damaged. "This thing is tough. It recovered quickly," she struggled to get up, and the robot picked her up again, with a knife he held with his psychic powers about to stab her.

"I guess this is the end," tears coming from her cheek, before a blonde girl with a red and black scythe and turned the robot into a trophy, and the knife fell, and Twilight dropped to the ground.

"Don't hurt me," Twilight begged.

"We won't. We saw you were in danger and decided to save you, little pony," said the blonde girl. "Right Soul?" She said to Soul.

"Yeah Maka," Soul nodded, as he turned back to human form.

"Thank you the two of you," Twilight getting up using a spell to heal herself, but the wings stayed damaged.

"No problem," said the both. "Now let's get out of here, before we attract attention," Maka saying to Twilight.

"Right. No pony I know are here anyway, and I agree. Let's go. The name's Twilight Sparkle," Twilight added.

"Okay. And nice name," said the both.

"Thanks," Twilight smiling leaving ponyville with Soul and Maka.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

As metal Sonic came by. "Oh look, Metal Silver is a trophy, better free him," he said freeing Metal Silver. "What the hell happened you you man? I thought eggman made all powerful," Metal Sonic face palming.

"I almost killed this Unicorn, but these two humans turned me into a trophy," Metal Silver added, as he got up.

"Damn man, that's impressive, at least I freed you," Metal Sonic said.

"Your right, now let's get out of here," Metal Silver added.

"Right," Metal Sonic stated as they left Ponyville.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the powerpuff girls got a call from the mayor in home, and Blossom answered the call. "What is it mayor?" She asked.

"A robotis attacking the town. We need your help," the mayor panicking.

"We'll on it," Blossom hanging up the phone. "Girls, we got a monster to dealt with," she stated.

"Let's get it over with," Buttercup ready to battle.

"Okay," Bubbles agreed.

"Right," Blossom said as they left to town.

As they saw a robot with black and red stripes and has black color armor like(Mecha Shadow). "That's the robot, mayor was talking about," Blossom pointing at Mecha Shadow. "Time to beat him," with them ready to battle.

"Looks like a worthy challenge. I"LL SKEWER YOU. Prepare for your deaths, little girls," Mecha Shadow ready to fight.

"We won't lose to a robot," the girls said.

"Cocky ones, I see. Time for you girls to die," Mecha Shadow charging at them.

All the girls dodged it fast. "Nice try you rusty robot. Now take this," Buttercup punching it.

"It's not strong it's my turn. CHAOS CONTROL," Mecha Shadow said as everything froze. "Now it's my turn," he said, as he hit Bubbles with his metal fist sending her to inside a building. Mecha Shadow using his blasters and hit Buttercup and sending her to the ground, and punched Blossom, sending her flying through multiple buildings. "That's pathetic, now time for you girls to die," he laughed.

"What kind of move was that?" Blossom getting up from the pain. "I never saw a move like that before," she said

"That was a crazy move," Buttercup said.

"That's a powerful move," Bubbles getting up. "This robot isn't like the others," she said, getting back outside, as Mecha Shadow charged at her, but Bubbles blocked it , and knocked the robot back. "Payback," she said.

"My turn now," Buttercup knocking the robot to a building.

"My turn now," Blossom using her ice breath and froze it. "Now to take care of this rusty robot," Blossom about to destroy the robot, but broke free and kicked her out the building, and fell to the ground. "This robot is tough," her getting up, but fell.

As the robot appeared by her. "Now to finish you off," Mecha Shadow about to finish her off with a blast, but a "Bass Cannon" hitting Mecha Shadow to a car, and a black hedgehog used "Chaos control" and used "Chaos Blast" on Mecha Shadow, weaken him.

"Nice try, you rusty robot. Now's end this with another "Bass Cannon"," the white pony said.

"Let's just end this quickly Vinyl Scratch, before it reboots," said the black hedgehog.

"Right, Shadow," Vinyl Scratch added.

"Who are these animals?" Bubbles wondered.

"Not sure, but they saved us," Blossom and Buttercup added. "Right now, let's join them," Blossom said.

"Right," said the other two girls, as they flew to Vinyl Scratch and Shadow.

"Let us help," the girls offered.

"Sure," Shadow and Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Now,use your powers on Mecha Shadow, while I use my chaos attacks and Vinyl Scratch uses her "Bass Cannon"," Shadow said.

"Okay," the girls said using their powers to stall Mecha Shadow, and weaken it.

"Now our turn. Vinyl Scratch, use your "Bass Cannon", and you three get out of the way," Shadow commanded.

"Okay," said the three girls, getting out if the way.

"Have a taste of my "Bass Cannon" you robot," Vinyl Scratch unleashed her "Bass Cannon" on Mecha Shadow, taking off his arms.

"Now my turn. "Chaos Spear"," Shadow said unleashing his "Chaos Spears" destroying Mecha Shadow.

"We did it," Vinyl Scratch cheered.

"Hell yeah. You girls okay now?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, thanks Shadow and Vinyl Scratch," the girls said.

"Now let's go Vinyl Scratch," Shadow stated.

"Right," Vinyl Scratch nodded, as they started walking.

"Wait! Let us join you!" Blossom shouted, and made Shadow and Vinyl Scratch stop walking, and faced them.

"What about this city, you three have to defend?" Asked Shadow.

"Lately, we noticed there isn't alot crime in this city lately. We could join you to if there is any wrong about," Blossom stated

"Fine. Let's go then," Shadow and Vinyl Scratch nodded.

"Right," said the girls, as they followed Vinyl Scratch and Shadow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where the hell are we Liz and Patty?" Kid asked, on his skateboard in the city of Townsville.

"We don't know, but I know this isn't Death City. I guess, we could look around," Liz offered.

"We should," Patty added.

"Fine," Kid said, getting off his skateboard to the sidewalk, and Liz and Patty turning back to human forms.

"This place looks nice," Liz looking around.

"I agree," Patty nodded. "How some candy, Kid and Liz?" She asked them, and looking at the candy shop.

"Sure, why not," they both said with three going inside the candy shop.

As a pink pony saw them in line. "Hello you three. You're here for candy too? Yay!" She cheered and jumped.

"Hello, pink hyper pony," said Kid and Liz

"Oh look. A pink pony just like me," Patty cheered.

"Hello um-" the pony doesn't their names.

"The names are Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, and yours?" Kid asking the pink pony.

"The names Pinkie Pie, just call me Pinkie. Nice to meet Kid, Liz and Patty. I see Patty is hyper like me," Pinkie said to them.

"Nice to meet you, Pinkie," Patty added.

"You too. You must be here to get candy right?" Pinkie said.

"Well yeah," Patty said.

"Okay, we'll take 4 bags of candy," Kid giving out his money to the clerk.

"One for me?" Pinkie questioned.

"Yeah. I figured you would ask for some," Kid added.

"Thank you so much Kid," Pinkie happy to hear.

"No problem Pinkie," Kid said as he got the four candy bags. "Here Pinkie, Liz, and Patty," Kid giving them there bags.

"Thanks," they all said.

"no problem, now let's go," Kid said.

"Okay," the girls said, with Kid and the girls leaving the place, and started walking on the sidewalk.

"So, do you think Pinkie and Patty will get along easy, Kid?" Liz saying to Kid.

"What do you think, Liz?" Kid saying.

"I guess they will," Liz agreeing.

"I can't wait until we hang out more often, Patty," Pinkie saying to Patty. "We both are hyper and random," Pinkie stated.

"I must agree, Pinkie," Patty added.

"You two will get along easy, Pinkie and Patty," Kid saying to them.

"I agree," Liz said, before Pinkie got hit by blast and turned into a trophy.

"What the hell!" All of them gasped. "What happened to Pinkie!" Patty panicking, and the three of them looking at a shadow like crystal coming out of the ground.

"You must the one who did this, you bastard!" Patty yelling at the crystal like creature.

"You will be joining her as well,you three," said the crystal creature. "My name is Mephiles by the way," he said about to shoot them.

"Over our dead body. Liz, Patty, change into weapon form," Kid saying as he freed Pinkie.

"Right," both of them said as they changed into guns, and in Kid's hands.

"Pinkie, just stand back, we got this," Kid saying to Pinkie.

"Okay," Pinkie said.

"Let's do you freak," Kid saying to Mephiles.

Mephiles charging at Kid, but he dodged it and did a kick on Mephiles, and shot him in the stomach. "That was a powerful move, but can you keep with this move," Mephiles summoning clones of him, and surrounded Kid and Pinkie.

"This isn't fair, but this is nothing," Kid shooting the clones.

"This isn't good. Time to kick some flank," Pinkie's hair deflating. "Let's go motherbuckers," Pinkie grabbing a bat next to her. Pinkie using the bat to hit the Mephiles.

"This is too easy. Mephiles, you suck," Kid saying, before 100 clones of Mephiles surrounded Kid and Pinkie. "Damn it! There's alot. No matter, I will win," Kid saying.

"I won't go down that easy," Pinkie still swinging the bat. As a boy with a R on his clothes, a cyan pony, and a blue hedgehog came and took out the clones.

"Dashie," Pinkie cheered.

"Rainbow Dash to the rescue and hey Pinkie," She said, kicking Mephiles.

"Bring it on Mephiles," the blue hedgehog using his spindash on Mephiles.

"You guys again. Just because there's five of you now, doesn't mean you can beat me. I know you want Starefire, Fluttershy, and Tails(They are trophy's) back, but that won't happen," Mephiles said.

"We will get them back. Your outnumbered now," Robin said.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash and Sonic.

"Please. If I was able to take six of you, it won't make a difference if its five of you," Mephiles added.

"We'll beat you no matter what," Rainbow enraged about Fluttershy caught.

"I will get Tails back, you bastard," Sonic enraged.

"No one takes my girlfriend away," Robin enraged.

"Then it's settled. We'll going to kick Mephiles ass then," Kid pointing his guns at Mephiles.

"Nopony takes away my friend, Fluttershy," Pinkie holding the bat with her mouth.

"Prepare to join your friends,"Mephiles laughing, making his clones again.

"Everyone, take his clones, while I take care of the real Mephlies. I know you aren't my team members, but titans go," Robin commanded.

"Right," Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Sonic agreeing as they fought the Mephiles clones.

"Fine by me," Kid agreed. "Have fun with the real Mephiles, while I have fun with the clones," Kid said, before fighting the Mephiles clones.

"Just try to beat me. You'll just end up like your girlfriend," Before Mephiles got kicked to a car, and Robin jumped on him and punched him.

"Shut your damn mouth," Robin punching him, with blood coming out of him, before Mephiles knocked him off and kicked him to the wall.

"Your tougher then before, I must admit," Mephiles laughing.

"I won't give up that easy," Robin kicking Mephiles to the ground. "Now take this," Robin throwing three Explosive Disc at Mephiles weaken him. "Now to finish this. This is for Starfire," Robin punching Mephiles one last time and turned him into a trophy.

"You did Robin," Rainbow Dash running to him.

"Nice job man," Sonic went to Robin.

"He is strong," Pinkie running to him.

"Impressive," Kid going to Robin.

"Thanks everyone. And there Mephiles were easy for you, I see," Robin agreed.

"They were pathetic," Kid said, as Liz and Patty turned back to human form.

"They were easy," Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie agreed.

"So, where should we look for your friends of yours?" Kid asked.

"They are not here anymore, but we have to check every," Sonic said.

"Right then, then it's settled. Let's look around," Kid saying.

"Yeah," Robin agreeing.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Then let's get moving," Kid said.

"Right," everyone else said as they started walking.

\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile in Eggman's base.

"Now to make metal versions of the group," Eggman watching Robin and the group with robots coming in.

"Doctor, we got some more trophies with us," a robot said, with Fluttershy, Tails, and Starfire and put them next to the other ones.

"Good. You robots did a good job for me. Who knew stealing from Mephiles was a good idea," he did a evil smile.

"Thank you sir," the robots said as they left.

"Now to make robots of them," Eggman walking to the trophies.

"Three new trophies. Fox boy got caught as well," Eggman with a evil smile, looking at the trophies containing Black*Star, Tsubaki, Fluttershy, Tails, Starfire, Beastboy, Princess Luna, Celestria and Cadence, Shining Armor, Rarity, Applebloom, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Red(Pokemon manga), Blue(Pokemon manga the girl, not the boy), Silver(Pokemon manga), Gold(Pokemon manga), Mario, Luigi, Yellow(Pokemon manga), Crona, Marie, Cyborg, and Scootaloo.

"Time to make metal versions of them," Eggman going to work.

* * *

This is just the beginning. If I did chapter 1 as a whole, it would be at least 15k words+. I said I would remake it. I'll be adding more series to this. The other trophies beside Fluttershy,Tails, and Starfire, eggman didn't turn them into trophies. Someone else did. I got the Bass Cannon part from "Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponville".

There will be no mlp or Sonic characters next chapter. Travis Touchdown will be in the next chapter. And to anyone who likes Code Lyoko, they are in the story as well.

I also made them into trophies so I wouldn't have to deal with them for another 13 or 12 chapters.


End file.
